Faunaat
, een geregistreerde Faunaat]] Een Faunaat (mv. Faunaten, Engels: Animagus) is een heks of tovenaar die naar believen kan veranderen in een dier. Het is een aangeleerde vaardigheid, in tegenstelling tot de erfelijke vaardigheden van een Transformagiër. Informatie over Faunaten wordt aan studenten van Zweinstein onderwezen gedurende hun derdejaars Transfiguratielessen. Er bestaat een Faunaatregister om bij te houden wie deze vaardigheden hebben geleerd. Verkrijgen van vaardigheid Het vergt bekwaamheid, oefening en geduld van tovenaars en heksen om een Faunaat te worden. Het proces om een Faunaat te worden is lang en zwaar, en kan potentieel averechts werken waardoor de transformatie vreselijk verkeerd kan gaan. Veel heksen en tovenaars vinden eenvoudigweg dat hun tijd beter op andere manieren kan worden benut, omdat de vaardigheid beperkt praktisch bruikbaar is, tenzij men een grote behoefte aan vermomming of camouflage heeft.''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'' — Albus Perkamentus' commentaar op "Knabbeltje Babbeltje en haar Schaterende Stronk" als "Sluipvoet", één van de vier bekende (moderne) niet-geregistreerde Faunaten]] Het proces is extreem moeilijk en kan leiden tot een ramp (zoals permanente half menselijke, half dierlijke mutaties) als het verkeerd wordt gedaan. Een heks of tovenaar moet gedurende een maand (van volle maan tot volle maan) een enkel blad van een Mandragora in hun mond houden. Als het blad wordt verwijderd of ingeslikt, moet de heks of tovenaar opnieuw beginnen. Bij de volgende zichtbare volle maan (als de nacht toevallig bewolkt is, zal men opnieuw moeten beginnen) moet de tovenaar het blad uitspugen in een flesje binnen het bereik van de pure stralen van de maan. Aan het door de maan geraakte flesje moet de tovenaar of heks één van hun eigen haren toevoegen, een zilveren theelepel dauw dat geen zonlicht heeft gezien of dat zeven dagen door menselijke voeten is aangeraakt, en de cocon van een Doodshoofdvlinder. Het mengsel moet op een stille, donkere plaats worden bewaard en mag op geen enkele manier worden verstoord. Het volgende dat moet gebeuren, is dat de tovenaar wacht op onweer, wanneer dat ook mag zijn. Tijdens deze wachttijd moet de tovenaar bij zonsopgang en zonsondergang zonder falen de bezwering Amato Animo Animato Animagus opzeggen, met de punt van de toverstok op het hart. Wanneer er eindelijk onweer is, moet de tovenaar onmiddellijk naar een grote en veilige plaats gaan, de bezwering nog eens laatste keer opzeggen en dan de toverdrank drinken.Pottermore Presenteert: Korte Verhalen van Zweinstein: Heldenmoed, Hartenleed en Hachelijke Hobby's, Hoofstuk 1 (Minerva Anderling) als "Wormstaart", één van de vier bekende (moderne) niet-geregistreerde Faunaten, en als rat ook bekend als Schurfie]] Faunaten kunnen slechts de vorm van één specifiek dier aannemen. Deze dierenvorm wordt niet door de tovenaar gekozen, maar wordt bepaald door hun persoonlijkheid en innerlijke eigenschappen.World Book Day Chat met J.K. Rowling op 4 maart 2004 Het zou ook kunnen zijn dat de lichamelijke Patronus onthult wat een heks of tovenaar zou worden als ze een Faunaat zouden zijn. Minerva Anderling, een bekende Faunaat in de vorm van een kat, had bijvoorbeeld als Patronus-vorm ook een kat. Blijkbaar kan de vorm die de Patronus aanneemt bepaald worden door dezelfde innerlijke eigenschappen als de Faunaat-vorm. Een Faunaat in dierlijke vorm wordt niet weerhouden door de levensduur van het schepsel waar ze anders in transformeren, zoals in het geval van Peter Pippeling, die minstens twaalf jaar in de vorm van een rat heeft geleefd, en in leven bleef ondanks het feit dat knaagdieren een korte levensduur hebben. Iedere Faunaat draagt een identificerend teken op hun dierlijke vorm dat wordt veroorzaakt door iets op hun menselijk lichaam. Dit kan een fysieke eigenschap zijn zoals de structuur van de tanden of een verworven eigenschap zoals een bril. Zowel Minerva Anderling als Rita Pulpers hebben markeringen op hun Faunaat-vormen die werden veroorzaakt door hun bril. Als een Faunaat een grote fysieke verandering ondergaat, zoals het verliezen van een ledemaat, zal hun dierlijke vorm dat ook weerspiegelen, zoals in het geval van Peter Pippeling die een vinger mistte.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' Een Faunaat kan er bewust voor kiezen of ze ook hun sieraden en kleding met hen mee willen transformeren. Onderwijs Op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus wordt de theorie over de Faunaat-transfiguratie onderwezen in het derde jaar. Toen Minerva Anderling, zelf een Faunaat, de lerares was, was er ook een praktische demonstratie. Getalenteerde en vastberaden studenten kunnen tijdens hun schooltijd de vaardigheid verwerven als ze dat willen. Minerva was op haar zeventiende een Faunaat geworden en werd begeleid door Professor Perkamentus, die in De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard een aantekening maakte om uit te leggen dat, terwijl Faunaten meestal mensen zijn die proberen om een straf te vermijden wanneer ze de wet hebben overtreden, Minerva dit slechts werd om haar studies in Transfiguratie voort te zetten.''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'' — Albus Perkamentus' commentaar op "Knabbeltje Babbeltje en haar Schaterende Stronk" Op Uagadou School voor Toverkunst, een school die bekend staat om zijn focus op zelf-transfiguratie, kunnen studenten op hun veertiende Faunaten worden.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Uagadou" op ''Pottermore'' Aard Het verschil tussen Transfiguratie en het transformatievermogen van een Faunaat is dat een Faunaat naar believen in een dier kan veranderen, zonder een toverstok of een bezwering. Een Faunaat zijn is een vaardigheid en Transfiguratie vereist een spreuk. Een Faunaat denkt nog steeds zoals een mens doet wanneer ze zich in hun dierlijke vorm bevinden, aangezien Rita Pulpers in staat was om gesprekken van anderen af te luisteren in de vorm van een kever. De gevoelens van een Faunaat zijn echter minder complex als ze in hun dierlijke vorm zijn. De invloed van een Dementor op een Faunaat in zijn dierlijke vorm is zwakker dan in zijn menselijke vorm. Faunaten kunnen ook communiceren met normale dieren. Er lijkt een duidelijk begrip van verlangen en behoefte in dit vermogen, maar de volledige omvang en kwaliteit is onbekend. Sirius Zwarts' Faunaat-vorm was in staat om op een rudimentair niveau te communiceren met Knikkebeen, Hermelien Griffel's half-kwistel kat. Peter Pippeling's Faunaat-vorm, een grijze rat met de naam Wormstaart of Schurfie, kon op hetzelfde niveau communiceren met voorbijgaande ratten die hem hints en aanwijzingen gaven toen hij door Albanië reisde op zoek naar Voldemort. De precieze vorm van communicatie is nog niet bekend, hoewel het waarschijnlijk geen telepathie is, omdat Sirius de naam van Knikkebaan niet wist totdat Hermelien dit vertelde. Er is een tegenspreuk die een blauwe en witte flits veroorzaakt en de Faunaat uit zijn dierlijke vorm zal forceren. Remus Lupos en Sirius Zwarts gebruikten het ooit om Peter Pippeling uit zijn rattenvorm te forceren. Deze spreuk kan mogelijk de Homorfusbezwering zijn, waarvan Gladianus Smalhart beweerde het te hebben gebruikt om de Weerwolf van Wagga Wagga in zijn menselijk vorm te dwingen.''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', Hoofdstuk 10 (De Dolle Beuker) Het is ook belangrijk om op te merken dat weerwolven fundamenteel verschillen van Faunaten. Lycantropie wordt veroorzaakt door een bloedinfectie overgedragen door de beet van een weerwolf, terwijl de vaardigheid tot Faunaat wordt aangeleerd. Een weerwolf behoudt niet zijn denkvermogen na een transformatie (tenzij ze een Wolfsworteldrank drinken), noch kunnen ze zichzelf beheersen wanneer ze transformeren, terwijl Faunaten beide kunnen doen. Omdat weerwolven alleen mensen aanvallen, zijn Faunaten, terwijl ze in hun dierlijke vorm zijn, veilig om in gezelschap te zijn van weerwolven. Ze helpen eigenlijk om ze te kalmeren en de transformaties gemakkelijker te maken, zoals aangetoond door de Sluipers. Drie van hen waren getransformeerd om de vierde te helpen, die met zo'n vloek was belaagd. Tovenaarswet Iedere Faunaat is verplicht zich te registreren bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst in het Faunaatregister. Dit register omvat het onthullen van iemands dierlijke vorm en iemands onderscheidende kenmerken in deze vorm. Het register is beschikbaar voor het publiek. De belangrijkste reden voor registratie is om ervoor te zorgen dat de Faunaten hun vaardigheden niet misbruiken, zodat het Ministerie in staat is ze in de gaten te houden. Een goed voorbeeld is dat Rita Pulpers in staat was om onontdekt Zweinstein binnen te komen (ondanks door Perkamentus van het schoolterrein te zijn verbannen) door zich te transformeren in een kever. Sirius Zwarts was in zijn Faunaat-vorm in staat om te ontsnappen uit Azkaban en te infiltreren in Kasteel Zweinstein, omdat het Ministerie hier geen rekening mee hield toen ze hem gevangen zette. Peter Pippeling slaagde erin zijn dood in scène te zetten en zich in zijn Faunaat-vorm te verbergen voor de rest van de wereld, omdat het Ministerie hier ook geen rekening mee hield aangezien het hen zou helpen de mogelijkheid te overwegen dat hij nog leefde; Pippeling beschouwde dit voordeel als een effectieve vermomming voor de Heer van het Duister. De straf voor het niet registreren als Faunaat is een opsluiting in Azkaban,''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 25 (Een Persmuskiet in het Nauw) hoewel de tijdsduur onbekend is. Rita Pulpers stopte een heel jaar met het schrijven van artikelen, haar belangrijkste manier van inkomen, zodat Hermelien Griffel haar niet als niet-geregistreerd zou uitleveren en stemde in met het schrijven van een op verzoek van Hermelien gratis artikel over Harry's getuigenis van de nacht dat Heer Voldemort was teruggekeerd. Dat suggereert een tamelijk lange veroordeling, ook al is het voor een langere periode naar Azkaban worden gestuurd überhaupt al een aanzienlijk onfortuinlijke straf. Vanwege de complexiteit van de betrokken magie, de tijd die het kost en het beperkte gebruik van het vermogen, zijn Faunaten zeer zeldzaam geworden. Er waren in totaal zeven bekende geregistreerde Faunaten in de twintigste eeuw. Het is ook gedeeltelijk vanwege deze complexiteit dat Faunaten verplicht zijn zichzelf te registeren. Bekende en veronderstelde Faunaten Pre-registratiesysteem Falco_Aesalon1.jpg|Falco Aesalon Valk Cliodne.jpg|Cliodna Zeevogel Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan Kraai Morgan_Le_Fay.jpg|Morgana Vogel PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Lisette de Lapin Wit konijn (mogelijk) Post-registratiesysteem Mcgonagall22.jpg|Minerva Anderling Zilveren Cyperse Kat (geregistreerd) 1174922_1359538274196_full.jpg|James Potter Groot rood hert (niet-geregistreerd) 232px-Sirius Black profile.jpg|Sirius Zwarts Ruige zwarte hond (niet-geregistreerd) Pettigrew_DH1.jpg|Peter Pippeling Dikke grijze rat (niet-geregistreerd) Skeeter2.jpg|Rita Pulpers Grote blauwe kever (niet-geregistreerd) Unidentified_Registered_Animagus.jpg|Niet-geïdentificeerde heks Zwarte Kat (geregistreerd) Talbott_Winger_-_HM.png|Talbott Winger Adelaar (niet-geregistreerd) Gemengd Babitty.jpg|Babbeltje Wit konijn (fictief personage) PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Adriaan Tutley Gerbil PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Talbott Winger's moeder Uagadou School Team — olifanten en cheeta'sWriting by J.K. Rowling: "Uagadou" op ''Pottermore'' Trivia * Een Faunaat weet niet wat zijn of haar dierlijke vorm zal zijn vóór de allereerste transformatie.Edinburgh "cub reporter" Persconferentie met J.K. Rowling op 16 juli 2005 * Het is niet bekend of het registratiesysteem wereldwijd wordt gebruikt, of alleen door sommige landen. ** Interessant is dat de eerste vier bekende Faunaten voorafgaand aan het registratiesysteem allemaal de vorm van vogels hebben aangenomen (Falco Aesalon, Morrigan, Morgana en Cliodna). * Aangezien een Faunaat-vorm wordt bepaald door de persoonlijkheid van de tovenaar, is het onbekend of de cultuur waarin de tovenaar leeft enige invloed heeft. Sommige dieren worden in verschillende culturen aan verschillende eigenschappen toegekend. * Een leraar die de vaardigheid onderwijst, hoeft zelf geen Faunaat te zijn, zoals aangetoond toen professor Perkamentus Minerva Anderling begeleidde. * J.K. Rowling heeft verklaard dat ze een otter — haar favoriete dier — zou willen als haar Faunaat-vorm, hoewel ze, als ze werkelijk zou transformeren, vermoedt dat ze "een cavia of iets dergelijks zou zijn, wat behoorlijk gênant zou zijn." * J.K. Rowling beweerde ooit als grap dat Goderic Griffoendor eigenlijk de reuze inktvis in het Zwarte Meer was. * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'': ** Is Peter Pippeling volledig gekleed als hij in het Krijsende Krot transformeert naar zijn menselijk vorm, maar later, als hij transformeert naar een rat, laat hij zijn kleren achter, wat aantoont dat een tovenaar er bewust voor kan kiezen om wat ze dragen samen met hen te transformeren. ** Is Sirius' Faunaat-vorm een grote, schurftige en taaie hond, maar in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' lijkt hij meer op een onschuldige hond. Het is mogelijk dat hij zijn uiterlijk in menselijk vorm had hersteld, evenals het feit dat hij mogelijk herstellende was van mentale en emotionele pijn als gevolg van het verlies van James en Lily, het verraad van Pippeling, dat hij er werd ingeluisd en van zijn jarenlange gevangenschap in Azkaban. * In ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'' heeft Jacob's broer of zus de mogelijkheid om een Faunaat in de vorm van een vogel, kat of hond te worden in een tijdsgebonden, optionele side-quest, wat betekent dat ze er niet noodzakelijk één worden. Zie ook * Transformagiër Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * ''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * Harry Potter for Kinect * ''Pottermore'' * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Faunaten